Many connection systems such as those utilized to connect a vehicle with a launcher, require the disengagement of connectors when one of them begins moving in a launch direction. A common design approach employed in the connection of missiles to their launchers, is to utilize an explosive or other shear mechanism which literally cuts all contacts along the shear plane. This procedure is costly and requires the installation of new connectors for every launch. Another approach described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,970 is to use a parallelogram structure to move the retained connector away from the launched one, but the security of the connection before launch is not as high as desirable. A reusable connection system of reliable design, would reduce the cost of providing connections for missile launching and in other applications.